


Bittersweet

by 4Kennedy



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Complete, F/F, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for challenge #402 - popular on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 1x16 – Farewell to Storyville

Hayley sat by the fire, a single tear running down her cheek. With the back of her hand she whipped it away fiercely. She would not cry over Rebekah. 

“You’re quite a popular girl,” came a deep voice from somewhere behind her. Jackson. Really not what she needed right now. 

“What do you mean?” Hayley snapped without looking up. 

Despite her rudeness, Jackson sat down beside her. “You’re pregnant with Klaus’ hybrid child. Elijah would do everything for you. And Rebekah…”

Hayley cut him off. “That’s enough.” Biting down on her bottom lip, she tried to stop the tears from falling. 

“Three original vampires all lined up for you,” Jackson teased. 

Hayley took a deep breath. “Last time I checked, you were standing in line too. You’re just jealous,” was her snippy reply, knowing that she’d hit a weak spot. With her chin raised high she stared at him in challenge. She could hear him growl. 

“They will be the death of you. We’re your pack, your family, and we are supposed to get married. You should think about that.” Without waiting for a response, he stood and vanished into the shadows. 

Hayley didn’t care how popular she seemed to be these days. The only one she truly wanted was Rebekah. But Rebekah had left town. Right after Hayley had caught up with her at the car, where they’d shared their first and last kiss. A bittersweet goodbye.

The End.


End file.
